


Please Be My Valentine?

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Derek Hale, Confused Derek, Confusion, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day at 2:15, Stiles comes into Derek’s bakery, buys a blueberry muffin and then whatever is the special for the day, and stays and flirts with him while he boxes up his items and rings him up.</p><p>And every day when the bell chimes signaling Stiles’s exit, Derek regrets not asking him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt from [foreverblue-navy](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/): "Hello! If you are still interested in prompts, what if Derek owned a bakery that Stiles frequented. Both flirt and want to ask the other out. On Valentine's Day and Derek decides that this is the day he asks Stiles out. Then Stiles orders a cupcake for his Valentine meaning Derek ... but derek thinks he has someone else in mind."
> 
> The Tumblr post for this prompt is [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/111055932418/hello-if-you-are-still-interested-in-prompts)

Every day at 2:15, Stiles comes into Derek’s bakery, buys a blueberry muffin and then whatever is the special for the day, and stays and flirts with him while he boxes up his items and rings him up.

And every day when the bell chimes signaling Stiles’s exit, Derek regrets not asking him out.

Stiles is cute and unashamedly silly, and he makes Derek laugh, which it’s a rare few who can do that these days to be honest. They flirt the entire time Stiles is in the shop, and he doesn’t think he misses the look of disappointment that crosses Stiles’s face when he has to leave.

Derek gives him things to try, has Stiles taste his newest concoctions, and god the moans Stiles makes when he tries them. He has dreams about those moans. He has dreams about making Stiles make those moans with something other than his dessert. God, he needs to just ask him out already.

It’s a few days before Valentine’s Day, and the bakery is rather busy with people putting in orders for their spouses and friends and valentines or making sure what they ordered is right. Stiles still comes in, but with the bakery being busier than it normally is, the last few days he hasn’t stuck around as long as Derek would like him to.

Today though, there’s a lull when Stiles comes in, and the only customers are a couple who have already ordered and paid and are enjoying their baked items at a table in the corner.

"Hiya, Derek. What do you have for me today?" Stiles says with a grin as he leans over the counter.

Derek smiles. “I just pulled some red velvet brownies out of the oven. Special for Valentine’s Day.”

"They sound delicious. I’ll take a couple along with my usual."

Derek nods, already bagging up Stiles’s usual muffin and then going in the back to box up the brownies he hadn’t quite put on display yet. When he returns, he’s glad no one else has walked in. It might mean he can talk to Stiles more.

He rings Stiles up, and while Stiles pays, he asks, “Soooo, Valentine’s Day. You doing anything special?”

Derek furrows his brow, unsure if Stiles is referring to him or the bakery. Assuming the later, Derek answers, “Well it’s usually pretty crowded with people getting last-minute treats for their valentines. And I’ll have a number of orders to complete. I’ll be around here most of the day.”

Stiles bites his lip and nods. “Will you be here late?”

"I’m not sure. We’ll close up the same time, but it just depends on how much I’ll have to clean up at the end of the day."

"Alright. Well, I’ll uh see you tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it," Derek replies, truthfully.

Stiles’s face brightens. “Me too. See ya!” Stiles grabs his things and heads out the door.

What was Stiles hinting about Valentine’s Day? Was he implying he wanted to do something? Was he trying to find out if Derek had plans outside of the bakery? Whatever the case, Derek has missed another opportunity to find out and just ask Stiles point blank to go on a date. Next time, he thinks, as he goes to fill the display with the rest of the red velvet brownies.

Of course next time, he doesn’t do it either, and Stiles can’t stick around for long anyway. Which leaves him with Valentine’s Day. It’s busy, but he decides that he’s going to ask Stiles out. It’s the perfect day to do it, with it being in the air and all.

When Stiles walks in on Valentine’s Day, a little later in the day than he normally is, he’s wearing nice slacks and a button up shirt, no tie. He looks nice. Like he’s probably going on a date later. Great.

"Hi, Stiles. Usual today?"

"No, actually… I was wondering if I could get something… special?"

Derek’s face falls. He knew it. Stiles must be going on a date. Why hadn’t he asked him out all those times before?

"Uh, sure," Derek says, trying not to let his disappointment seep into his voice. "Anything in particular?"

"Well… I was thinking maybe like something Valentine’s Day themed?"

"We have special cupcakes we made for the day. They’re over here," Derek says waving Stiles further down the counter to point out their special Valentine’s Day cupcakes. They have cute little messages on them, and Derek made several for the people needing last minute treats.

"I’ll take that one," Stiles says, pointing to the chocolate one with white frosting that has a message that says "Please be my Valentine?" on it.

Derek frowns a little as he pulls the cupcake out of the display and boxes it up. He doesn’t even really want to ask anything about who Stiles might be giving it to, but he can’t help it, he’s curious.

"So, who’s the lucky person getting this from you?" Derek asks, sliding the box to Stiles as he accepts his payment.

"He’s really cool, actually. I like him a lot," Stiles says with a grin, and Derek’s heart sinks even more.

"He must be really special."

Stiles glances down, his lips curled up. “He is. I just… I hope he doesn’t think this is tacky.”

Derek furrows his brow, confused. “Why would he think that?”

"Because he might think it’s tacky for me to give him something he originally made in the first place?"

Derek stares at Stiles, blinking, unsure he understood what he said.

"I… don’t understand?" Derek says.

Stiles rubs the back of his neck and slides the cupcake back over to Derek. “I uh, bought the cupcake for you. I wanted… was wondering if you’d be my Valentine?”

"But… you are all dressed up like you have a date?"

Stiles looks down at what he’s wearing. “I was hoping maybe we could get something after you close up?”

"With me?"

Stiles laughs. “Yes, Derek, you. I’ve been wanting to ask you out forever, I’ve just been too scared to do it. So I thought… it was dumb. I shouldn’t have… sorry.”

"No," Derek says, shooting his hand out across the counter and grabs Stiles’s sleeve to keep Stiles from leaving. "It’s not dumb. I… thank you. Do you… want to come back around 6? I should be closed by then."

The grin on Stiles’s face is dazzling. “Yes, awesome. I’ll come back.”

Then Derek decides, what the heck, and pulls on Stiles to bring him closer, and leans over the counter and kisses him. It’s brief but wonderful, and when they part, Stiles is blushing. He looks adorable.

"I’ll see you at 6," Stiles says. Derek nods and then hands the cupcake to Stiles. "But this is for you?"

"I know, but I know you’ll eat it. Thank you though. I will gladly be your valentine."

Stiles leans over and gives him another peck on the lips and waves goodbye, taking his cupcake with him.

Happy Valentine’s Day to Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
